


everything i need is standing right in front of me

by tonibombshell



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Almost Sex, F/M, Fluff, Post canon, Teasing, but not really, just about a fourth of the way there, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonibombshell/pseuds/tonibombshell
Summary: Evan and Zoe start to have a little bit of fun, until there's an unexpected interruption.Post-canon, a little smutty but ehhhh not really.





	everything i need is standing right in front of me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I love this pairing with all my heart, and I've actually written a couple other things for them but I made this account for more um, risqué stuff like this because I'm too embarrassed to post it on main. With all that said, I hope you all enjoy!

Evan dove in for another kiss, lips locking perfectly with Zoe’s as she sucked in a quick breath. She slid her tongue over his lip as he locked his arms around her, bringing her into a tight embrace. Zoe moved her hands into Evan’s hair, trying to twine her fingers around any locks of hair long enough, then brought her legs up on the couch to wrap around her boyfriend’s torso. The pair was now entirely locked together, crashing together and pulling apart, tenderly and cautiously expressing the depth of their feelings and coming up for air only when absolutely necessary. Eventually, Zoe trailed her attention down to Evan’s neck and grazed the area right under his jaw with her teeth. His breath hitched at the sudden touch, Zoe planting a kiss on the area as an apology. They moved back to kissing, but Zoe’s hands began to trail down from Evan’s hair to the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards ever so slightly. The blonde recognized the desperation in the tug and unhooked his arms from around her and raised them enough to aid her as she slipped the shirt up and over his head. Zoe smirked.

“This is my favorite part,” she said in a husky voice, cracking a smile as she grazed her hand over his abs.

“Oh, really?” Evan said mischievously as Zoe pushed her hand slightly into his chest, causing him to recline onto the throw pillows gathered on the end of the sofa. They exchanged several more kisses before Evan surprised Zoe by quickly snatching the hem of her shirt and pulling it off over her head before she could recognize what was happening.

“What…oh my god, you sly little bitch!” Zoe exclaimed, laughing and pretending to swat at him.

Evan chuckled. “I mean…all’s fair in love and war,” he said glibly.

“So we're at war?” Zoe asked jokingly.

“Yes. Absolutely,” Evan replied with a stone-cold, serious expression.

Zoe giggled. “Okay Jose, whatever you say,” she said, leaning in again for a deep kiss.

Their mouths met again and Zoe’s hands began roaming over Evan’s chest again, causing him to occasionally let out a barely perceivable moan. Soon, Zoe was lying almost completely flat on top of her boyfriend. They locked eyes, and Evan’s hands slowly began moving towards the waistband of Zoe’s shorts. She didn't notice until he undid the top button and moved for the zipper.

“You little fucker,” she muttered, laughing good-naturedly as she moved to remove his pants as well.

Evan only grinned as he slid hers off, Zoe helping him by lifting her legs up and wrestled the shorts the rest of the way off and tossing them to the side unceremoniously. His jeans were slightly harder to get out of the way, Zoe having trouble getting them all the way off without compromising her position squarely on top of Evan, keeping him down.

“Why is this so difficult?” Zoe grunted quietly, causing Evan to laugh.

“So, uh, I win this one, then?” he asked innocently.

“Sure, why not. We're one to one,” she said, a competitive spark apparent in her eyes.

Evan matched her spark. “Challenge accepted. I think I'll win though,” he said confidently.

“And why is that?” Zoe asked, finally wrestling the jeans off and tossing them to the ground.

In one swift motion, he reached for the closure of her bra and undid it, tugging it down her arms and throwing it across the armrest of the couch.

“Uh, well, you see…you have two more pieces to take off. I only have one, so at best you can only become even,” Evan explained triumphantly.

“Oh my god, this is so unfair!” Zoe shrieked, diving for a pillow from the other end of the couch and playfully tossing it towards Evan. He laughed and kicked it out of the way, grabbing Zoe again and embracing her, effectively pining her against his chest.

Zoe accepted her fate and simply went in for another kiss, slowly locking their lips together this time and doing as much as she could with her arms currently pinned to her side. Evan gratefully accepted, slowly loosening his grip with each kiss. Zoe was about to make a move to execute her brilliant plan to tie the strange contest, when they heard the sound of a knock on their door. They both froze and fell completely silent.

“Hey, Evan? Zoe? I brought you guys some soup, I texted you about it. Are you in there? Hello?” Heidi Hansen’s muffled voice floated into the room.

“Shit,” Zoe muttered springing up off of her boyfriend, frantically beginning to gather her clothes and toss Evan’s to him.

There was another knock at the door. “Ev? Are you-” his mom started.

“Hey mom! Can you just give us a second?” Evan yelled back, turning bright red.

Zoe swore she could hear a quiet, knowing chuckle from the other side of the door. “I got it. Take your time, I'll go wait in the car,” Heidi responded.

“Nonono we’re almost dr- I mean, good!” he called desperately. Zoe was barely holding in her laughter at the situation. Evan shot her a look, and she stepped over and looked him in the eye almost challengingly, but simply smoothing his hair and brushing a lock back into place.

“Thanks, can we uh, get a rain check on this?” Evan asked quietly, cracking a smile.

“No. We can never do this ever again, it's been forever ruined,” Zoe said completely straight faced, then cracking up and planting a kiss on Evan’s nose.

“Good to know,” Evan replied humorously, placing his hands on Zoe’s shoulders and pulling her in for a last real kiss before letting her go and scurrying off to let his mother in.

“Hey, mom,” he greeted her simply, letting her kiss him on the cheek and hand the crock pot to him.

“Hi, honey. What's up?” she asked, trying not to giggle.

“Oh! Um, well…we were…” Evan began, desperately trying to justify why they couldn't come to the door.

“We were fixing the bathroom sink! A…a pipe came loose and we had to put it back together so it didn't flood,” Zoe lied sheepishly, Evan nodding along in approval.

“I see, I see…” Heidi nodded skeptically, looking to the bra still draped across the armrest of the sofa.

Both Evan and Zoe followed her gaze and spied the garment, then both instantly turned red.

“Uh…yeah, so…did you want to stay here and have dinner with us?” Evan asked his mother, diverting everyone's attention, much to Zoe’s relief.

“I would love to! And also-” Heidi began, “you don't have to worry about hiding what you do in your free time. I was 25 once too, you know,” she said, grinning madly.

If Evan and Zoe had turned red earlier, now they were almost the color of pure flame.

“Well, yeah, but…Mom, it's still awkward to talk about with...you," Evan said sheepishly, getting down three soup bowls.

Heidi chuckled. “Sorry, I'm just an uncool mom, you don't have to talk to me about it,” she said, not sounding extremely apologetic as she slid onto a barstool. Zoe slowly crossed the room and joined her at the adjacent stool, exchanging a look with Evan as she sat down.

“You two are so cute together,” Heidi mused, taking note of the look.

“Mom, now you're officially embarrassing me,” Evan said, turning bright red once more as he dished out the soup.

His mom laughed. “Sorry, I'll stop embarrassing you in front of your crush,” she said teasingly, poking at him as he slid the bowls towards her and Zoe and took a seat.

The comment garnered a laugh from Zoe, causing Evan to turn red again. “Thanks, mom. I love you,” he mumbled.

“I love you too, Ev. Never change,” Heidi giggled, blowing on a spoonful of soup. “Oh, and Zoe?” she added.

“Mhmm?” Zoe replied.

“Where did you get that bra? It's so cute, I love the color and the little bows,” Heidi gushed.

Evan almost choked on his soup, and Zoe laughed, blushing. “It was on sale at Aerie a while ago,” she said, still laughing.

“Mommmm,” Evan groaned as he rubbed his temples. Zoe and Heidi only exchanged a smile and continued laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, please leave any constructive critiscm or comments for me! Thanks for reading, can't wait to hear from you guys!


End file.
